


Skype Date

by ahsokaa



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahsokaa/pseuds/ahsokaa
Summary: toddseades asked: oooh do #29 (Skype date) for the 75 ships meme with lizmj!! u could incorporate one of the femslash february prompts too if u want!





	Skype Date

It’s been two months since Liz left. Two months since they said goodbye on the front step of Liz’s house, the one someone else lives in now. Two months since Liz kissed her cheek and slipped a tiny piece of paper in her hand before leaving, moving all the way across the country.

MJ stood there watching her until she was out of sight, then opened the slip of paper to find a phone number scrawled in perfect handwriting.  _Liz’s_  phone number written in  _Liz’s_  perfect handwriting. 

It’s a week before she finally finds the courage to use it. Pacing around her bedroom, she waits anxiously for a reply. It doesn’t take long.

___________________________

They keep texting as the weeks drag on. MJ is amazed that even over text, Liz manages to be cute. Her messages are textured with lots of emojis (mainly hearts) and exclamation points. She sends MJ selfies and pictures of her cat, and MJ sends back candid shots of their classmates and pictures of the new books she’s reading. 

“Who are you  _always_  texting?” Peter asks her one day at lunch. 

“That cute aunt of yours,” she deadpans and then smirks at the look of disgust on his face.

“Ugh, forget I asked.” She’s already tuned him out though, smiling down at the selfie Liz sent her. 

Peter and Ned exchange looks. 

___________________________

MJ takes a seat next to Ned on the bleachers, leaning down to tie her gym shoes. She follows his gaze to where Peter lays on the floor, attempting to do a single push up and failing miserably. 

She elbows Ned gently. “How’s your boy toy?”

He wrinkles his nose. “Gross, don’t call him that.” He beams. “Peter’s good- we’re good.”

“Good. Make sure he knows if he hurts you, I’m coming after him.”

Ned snorts. “Trust me, he knows.”

He goes quiet, as if gauging his next words carefully. “How’s Liz?”

MJ freezes. “What makes you think I know?”

He gives her a skeptical look. “I know that’s who you’re always texting, I think everyone knows- except for Peter, but he’s kind of an idiot.”

She nods in agreement.  

“That’s pretty cool that you’ve stayed in touch,” he says when she doesn’t reply, voice soft. “She must like you a lot.”

Her face feels all hot and she searches for something other than Ned to look at. “Yeah, whatever.”

___________________________

MJ wakes up the next morning to a series of texts from Liz.

> **Liz:** I need to see you
> 
> **Liz:** Actually see you
> 
> **Liz:** Can we Skype later?

MJ runs a hand through her curls as she types out her reply.

> **MJ:** Sure. 7:00?
> 
> **Liz:**  Perfect! It’s a date ;)

Her stomach does flips.

The rest of the day drags. She’s distracted, thoughts always on Liz. Even Flash notices, asking why she’s acting all weird during decathlon. She’s never felt more relieved to hear the bell ring.

MJ hasn’t been home for long when there’s a knock on the door. She opens it, surprised to find Ned standing in her doorway.

She blinks. “What are you doing here?”

“English project, remember? We were supposed to work on it today.”

Shit. She hadn’t remembered that.

He walks in past her, throwing his backpack down on the couch. “Honestly, what is with you lately?”

MJ’s phone buzzes in her hand and he smirks. “Oh, right.”

She flips him off.

They spend the next few hours starting their project, rereading passages of  _To Kill a Mockingbird_ and planning their visual representation. They lay on the floor of MJ’s room, materials scattered around them. 

MJ jolts up suddenly. “Holy shit, it’s late. You need to go.”

Ned frowns. “It’s not even-”

“You need to go.” Her voice comes out more panicked than she hoped.

His expression softens. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

She collapses onto her bed, sighing. “It’s Liz,” she mutters.

He takes a seat next to her. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“No!” She sighs again. “Yes,” she admits. “We have a date tonight. Over Skype.”

“That’s great!” Ned smiles at her genuine and happy.

“I don’t know, I just- We haven’t seen each other since she left. We text, but it isn’t the same. This is different. What if- what if I fuck it up? I’ve never done the whole ‘dating’ thing before.” 

“Liz likes you, MJ. I know it’s scary, taking that next step- trust me, I get it, but it’s worth it. You guys are great together.”

MJ surprises even herself when she leans over and hugs him. “Thanks,” she says softly. 

“You’re welcome,” Ned says, returning her hug. 

She pulls away. “Now, seriously, you have to go.”

It’s 7:10 PM when she finally pulls up Skype on her computer. It doesn’t take long before she gets a call from Liz. Taking a deep breath, she picks up. Liz pops up on her screen, wearing a pink dress and tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear.

“Hi,” she says, smiling wide.  

MJ breaks out in a grin. “Hey.”

And just like that, all her fears disappear.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: https://gaynedleeds.tumblr.com/post/170505579826/oooh-do-29-for-the-75-ships-meme-with-lizmj-u


End file.
